Neutron Star Collision: A Forever Destined Vignette
by Lilac Moon
Summary: 28th in the series. About one year has passed since the events in Counting the Stars. Years of battling the Sith have culminated to these events and the final battle nears. Will one family's love be enough to vanquish the Sith once and for all? Anidala and more


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Hello everyone and welcome to the newest FD Vignette. It is the 28th in the series. I apologize for the delay in getting this vignette up. I did take some time off from this series and that combined with a very busy year and the need to find focus on this series led to the long delay. **About a year** has passed since the events of Counting the Stars. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Neutron Star Collision: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 1/?

It had all come down to this. Years of fighting this beast had culminated to this moment. It was his last stand, for they knew how to prevent his return this time. But defeating him was proving to be no easy task, even for Jedi as powerful as they were. He had amassed an army of dark servants, some sentient beings that pulsated with hatred for everything their family stood for. Others had been created; engineered to follow the dark one's orders to the letter. And their only mandate was to see to the destruction of all that was good. The entire planet shook violently, as the battle raged. Only one side would win the day.

"You can't win this time," Anakin. My power has grown far beyond even yours," Sifo-Dyas goaded.

"Only in your own mind. I'm ending all this today...starting with you," Anakin spat in return. Sifo-Dyas spared a glance at Padme, who had a Sentry blaster leveled at him.

"You can avoid all this, Padme. Save the slaughter of your entire family by surrendering to me," he tempted.

"You should know by now that Skywalkers don't surrender. We fight and you're the only one that's going to die today!" Padme shouted fiercely. Anakin smirked.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," he said.

"Then you will all suffer..." Sifo-Dyas hissed, as he rushed Anakin, who was ready and their sabers met with tremendous force. Padme looked around witnessing her children, friends, family, and her grandson and granddaughter-in-law from the future battling Sifo-Dyas' army fiercely. This was the final stand and she couldn't help but recall the events of the past few days that led to this very moment...

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few days earlier...<strong>_

The whirring sound of lightsabers echoed in the abandoned warehouse. In the expansive open space, a sapphire and a violet colored lightsaber clashed with another sapphire blade. Anakin parried both blades and left them shadowboxing with a flurry of skilled moved. Hunter and Trina had learned a lot in the last year, but still lacked experience.

However, Anakin's training had improved their skills by leaps and bounds. Hunter could now better utilize his superior physical strength, almost as much as Jenna could. And he could now control his physical manifestation of his powers; the mysterious red lightning he wielded from his fingertips. Trina had excelled as well, nearly mastering the art of the double bladed lightsaber, which Anakin had helped her craft once he recognized her aptitude for it. He held up his hand and they extinguished their blades.

"You have both come a very long way in such a short time and though you still have much to learn, I am confident in your abilities," Anakin stated.

"Do you think...we have a chance against him?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, though I won't lie. It's a battle I hope that you don't have to face when you return to the future. It's my duty to destroy him once and for all and it's my hope that when you both return, things will have been set right," he said, as he put a hand on each other their shoulders. They nodded.

"We hope so too," he replied.

"But if the events in this time simply create a new time line and you do have to fight him, then I'm confident that you can win," Anakin told them. And they were humbled by his confidence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that afternoon...<strong>_

"Chancellor...you cannot be seriously considering such ludicrous sanctions!" Orn Free Taa bellowed. Hunter glared at the large blue Twi'lek from his security post in the corner. To say that he was a little overprotective of his Nana was an understatement. Of course to everyone else, he was simply one of her new bodyguards, a mysterious friend of the family, trained in the Jedi Arts. But he did not like the way many talked to her. He was always amazed though how she took it in stride and was in no way intimidated by any of them.

"I implore you to lower your tone, Senator Taa. Slavery is illegal in the Republic, yet still rampant on some Republic worlds. This legislation will promise harsher penalties to violators caught trafficking, among other crucial benefits," Padme stated calmly.

"I know you believe we are picking on Ryloth, but there are other worlds that need increased policing to stop the rampant human and Twi'lek trafficking in particular," Bail said.

"You are picking on Ryloth! We do not need more Clone troopers poking around my planet, let alone Jedi!" he spat.

"Senator, those obeying the laws of the Republic would have nothing to fear from the proposed task forces we would be implementing. And lives would be saved," Leia stated.

"You little do gooders are all the same! You won't get my vote! We are doing things just fine on Ryloth. Good day Chancellor," Orn Free Taa stormed out. Padme sighed.

"Well, that went about like I thought it would. Bail, how did you listen to people like him every day when you were Chancellor?" Padme asked. He chuckled.

"Selective hearing," he joked, as they laughed.

"Trust me, that fat bishwag is making a killing on what the slavers pay him to turn a blind eye. In my time, he's a slave himself...or was. He doesn't know how good he has it," Hunter chimed in.

"Well, I doubt we'll get anything thanks for saving him from himself," Natalie said.

"I still don't like the way he talks to you either," Hunter grumbled.

"Don't worry sweetie, he's a coward through and through. Words are all he has," she assured, squeezing his hand.

"Yeah, you could chase him to the ends of the galaxy with a toy blaster," Han said. They laughed.

"Okay, let's get to Grandma Shmi's for dinner before we're late," Padme said, as Hunter and Trina led them out.

* * *

><p>Jayden ran through Coco Town as fast as he could in hot pursuit of an escaping thief. This one was as dangerous as they came. Already he had murdered four in today's rampage and was wanted on countess other systems for murder, theft, assault, and various other crimes. He had evaded the clones and all other law enforcement. But Jayden wasn't letting him get away this time. Seeing as the young Jedi wasn't giving up, he began wildly firing his blaster into the air. People screamed, scattered and tried to take cover. Jayden ducked, dodged, and jumped over people, still in heavy pursuit.<p>

"Where are you Jen?" he asked into his comlink.

"_Waiting on you, slow poke. Where are you?" _she asked in a bored tone. Jayden suppressed a growl. It sounded like she was eating something.

"I'm tracking this Son of Sith down. I thought you were helping me!" he snapped.

"_I am," _she mumbled with a mouth full of food.

"He's heading east. Just intercept him!" he snapped.

"_Relax...I see him," _Jenna replied.

"You see him? How?" he wondered, looking around. But his confusion wouldn't last long. As the laughing criminal ran toward an alley that he knew would cut through to the shipyard, Jenna jumped down from the roof of the building she was perched on, landing directly on top of him, sending him face planting into the dirt. She took another big bite of the roasted Bantha leg in her had. As the man tried to get up, she shoved her foot squarely between his shoulder blades.

"Seriously, cutting through this alley to the ship yard? You sleamo criminals need to get more creative," she jabbed. Jayden stopped running and attempted to catch his breath.

"Where have you been?" he asked. She looked at him like he was dumb.

"Waiting on this Bantha turd to make a break for the shipyard from that roof up there," she said, like it was obvious, as she took another bite.

"Why are you eating?" he asked, as he cuffed the man.

"Uh, I'm hungry. What, are you on spices today?" she joked. He glared at his sarcastic twin.

"I mean why are you eating on duty?" he clarified.

"Cause I got hungry. Man, you are dumb today. I'm gonna tell Nat she needs to let you get more sleep. No hooking up a power coupling tonight," she joked. Even their prisoner chuckled at that.

"Shut up Hutt slime," Jayden snapped.

"So...while I was chasing this Bantha dung around Coco town, you were sitting up there chowing down?" he questioned. She rolled her eyes.

"And waiting on this Rancor bait. I knew he'd come this way," she replied.

"And how did you know that?" he asked.

"Grandpa Riley told me a bunch of crooks use this artery to cut through to the shipyard," she replied.

"And you were going to tell me this when?" he snapped.

"Well, I was going to and then I bought this Bantha leg and got lost in the meaty goodness. Oops..." she said sheepishly, as he snorted derisively.

"Relax, we got the Nerf brain, thanks to yours truly. Lighten up bro," she said. He shook his head.

"You're insane," he quipped.

"Nah, I'm just that good," she retorted. He responded by snatching the roasted Bantha leg from her.

"Hey! Give it back!" she demanded.

"Nope...I actually worked up an appetite," he refused, as he took a big bite and she pouted, just as Marcus arrived in the speeder. They loaded up and headed for the prison to unload their catch.

* * *

><p>Lauren Solo was sure this day would never come. But thanks to good behavior, she had been paroled even earlier than expected. She knew that the fact Chancellor Skywalker had spoke on her behalf carried a lot of weight as well. As she exited the women's prison a free woman, she found several people waiting for her. Her grown son hugged her tightly.<p>

"Oh Han...I've missed you so much," Lauren gushed.

"Look at you...you're all grown up...and handsome," Lauren gushed. Han rolled his eyes.

"Mom..." he complained.

"Oh hush, you know I'm not going to miss an opportunity to gush over and embarrass my only son," she teased. Han went on ahead with Leia, hand in hand, a detail which did not escape Lauren for a second and she walked beside Anakin.

"Thank you for looking out for him these last few years," Lauren said.

"Of course. He's a good man. I just wish I had been able to keep better tabs on him those first few years," Anakin replied.

"That's not your fault, nor Calin's. Han was going to rebel, I knew that. I'm just glad you helped get him out that business," she stated.

"Well, I'm not sure I had too much to do with it," Anakin said, indicating his daughter. Lauren smiled.

"Well, I'm not sure _I_ had that much to with it," Anakin said, indicating his daughter. Lauren smiled.

"No, I suppose Leia deserves much of the credit. I'll have to thank her. But don't tell me you didn't enjoy watching that greasy gangster get chewed up by the Sarlaac. Han told me the whole story," Lauren said. Anakin grinned.

"It was great! That's the only time I've ever wished the Holonet was there when they weren't. Jabba didn't even see my little Jenna coming. The look on his face was priceless!" Anakin recalled fondly. Lauren chuckled.

"You Skywalkers. Always a twinkle in your eye when there are explosions and property damage," Lauren teased.

"What can I say? Explosions put me in a good mood," Anakin replied.

"So I hear you're a grandpa already too," Lauren mentioned.

"Uh oh, here come the old jokes," Anakin joked. She laughed.

"I would, but you've got to be the youngest looking grandpa ever," she said.

"Thanks, but Padme and I actually prefer nana and papa," he replied.

"Appropriate," Lauren agreed.

"Calin has a place ready for you at his resort, but Padme I'd love it if you'd join all of us for dinner first," he said, as they reached the speeder.

"I'd be honored," she replied, as they got in and headed for Republica 500.

* * *

><p>Boordocks gave a new definition to rundown slum of a Cantina. It was located near the Docks and owned by Boor, hence the name, a Dug with a rap sheet of petty crimes longer than some of his sleamo clientele. It was a horrid place. The worst hung out there. Some higher class bounty hunters and smugglers wouldn't even go there, unless they were extremely desperate for information. But...the gossip there was the best and they needed a lead on who was Sifo-Dyas' double agent in the Temple. Evidence of a mole had grown in the last few months and strife among the Council was at its worst. They knew Sifo-Dyas would soon make his move, but they didn't want to be blindsided. Rather, Anakin had decided he would rather take the fight straight to him. So...they had sent Trina in disguised under a mask commonly worn by mid-level for hire bounty hunters. They often worked for the Hutts, so they were a common sight in a place like this. She sat quietly at the bar with a drink, having ordered it in an alien language with a voice disguising device. Still, Hunter and Riley, who were listening through the recording device she was wearing, were nervous to send her in such a place. But Hunter and Riley's larger builds, even under a cloak, would actually attract more attention than one of a seemingly small alien, as those were Gardulla's usual lackey types. She carefully hid her fury and disgust, as well as empathy for the poor girls that were being mistreated in this place. They were all very young and unfortunate, probably forced into the life of prostitution. But she focused first on her mission.<p>

The Holonews played in the background of the noisy, smelly Cantina. The smell of thick death smoke was nauseating, but she steeled herself and listened to them curse the Jedi, as the Holonet reported their arrest of another large spice dealer.

"Stinkin' Jedi!" one spat.

"That's the third one this month! Those damned Skywalkers are costing us a fortune!" another shouted angrily.

"The Skywalkers reign of terror will soon end once the true Master puts them in their place," an old, former bounty hunter, long past his prime, rasped.

"Going on about this mysterious Master again, you old codger?" another sneered, as they all laughed.

"Laugh fools, but the Jedi are headed for a bloodbath and I'm joining so I can see it for myself. Those Jedi cut me down in my prime!" he ranted. It was then Trina noticed his artificial leg, a very poor quality prosthesis, requiring a hover chair.

"No army wants you, you old buzzard," another poked fun.

"The King will rise to power and those who don't follow will pay the ultimate price!" he ranted.

"Will someone shut him up?" another patron complained. Boro took the hint and before things could get ugly, though bodies weren't an unusual thing here, and spoke up. He didn't feel like cleaning up a mess tonight.

"Shut up you old fool or you're gonna get that chair pushed right off the Docks out back," Boro threatened. Trina watched, as he quieted and saw a cloaked figure pull him aside, wheeling him outside.

"Those fools are not worthy of the King's army," the old man hissed.

"Shut up, you old codger!" the cloaked person, clearly female, hissed.

"Listen girly, my mission is to recruit those that want a slice of the action when we massacre those do-gooders. I am one of the eldest and last members of the true Xalryn bloodline and I will serve the King until my dying breath!" he ranted. She kicked his hove chair out from under him and stepped on his back. He cried out in pain and there was a sickening crack. Trina swallowed the bile in her throat and forced herself to keep watching.

"Then consider this...your final mission," she hissed.

"Lady Pestage...please!" he pleaded. Trina bit her lip to keep from screaming, as she watched the monster pull his head back painfully, before slitting his throat ruthlessly. Once she was gone, Trina took her mask off and slowly released her negative emotions into the Force.

"Pestage..." she remembered. It sounded familiar. Hunter and Riley were close by and she started off in that direction. Unfortunately two thugs stood in her way and she had just removed her helmet.

"Well, hello sweet thing..." one hissed.

"We're gonna have fun tonight," the other hissed, as he knew his death stick smoke at her. Trina jumped up and smashed her foot into his face. Said death stick was now jammed in his throat, as he proceeded to choke.

"You little chutta..." the other growled, raising his fist. But blood erupted from his nose, as she smashed her elbow into his face and kicked him against the building. He was about to call to the others inside when a young man was suddenly in his face, his hand crackling with dark red lightning.

"Scream and I fry your vocal chords," Hunter warned. He closed his mouth and fell asleep, thanks to Hunter's Force suggestion. Trina hugged him tightly. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, as she had just proven, but that didn't mean she didn't relish his presence and take comfort in his arms, especially when she wanted to escape all the ugliness around them.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, as he kissed her hair. She nodded.

"It's just hard watching those sleamos mistreat those girls in there," she admitted.

"Say the word and we'll go teach them all a lesson," he said seriously. Hunter, more than anyone, couldn't stand seeing men abuse women.

"You know we can't. We don't want to attract attention to ourselves. It will only raise questions," Trina replied.

"She's right. But Anakin will love busting this place. I'll bring him here tomorrow, enjoy watching Boro wet himself when Anakin walks through the door, and then we'll those girls to a shelter," Riley promised, as they got into his speeder.

"So do you recognize the name Pestage?" Hunter asked.

"Oh yeah, I'll tell you that story on the way. Things just got a whole lot more interesting," Riley replied, as they headed off for home...


End file.
